Sweet Chaos
by a-few-of-these-verses
Summary: Sweet Tooth is in London, and Mycroft is forced to make a deal.
1. Chapter 1

"Wakey, wakey, _Sugar Daddy._"

Mycroft opened his eyes. Sitting on his bed was an eccentric looking man with powder blue hair. He was wearing a pink suit and held a large candy cane in his hands. Mycroft immediately dived towards his bedside desk, but was met with a sharp slap from the cane.

"No, I don't think so," the intruder said, pulling Mycroft's gun from his suit pocket. "I took some _Extra_ precautions before I woke you up."

"How did you get into my home?" Mycroft asked as he sat up in bed.

"Why don't you connect the _Dots_?"

Mycroft sighed and turned his lamp light on. He could tell from the way his rug was wrinkled that the intruder had entered his room through the door. He must have had accomplices help him break into his home. Mycroft looked at the intruder again. In the light, he could now see that he was wearing lipstick to match his hair. "Who are you?"

"You won't be getting any _Boosts_ or hints from me. You should be able to figure it out."

"Judging from your appearance and your candy puns, I would assume that you're Sweet Tooth from Gotham City. You're supposed to be dead, according to the intelligence reports. Boiled and dissolved into a vat of boiling hot chocolate."

"The vat that I fell into was lukewarm and I survived," the villain explained. "If I'd fallen into that other vat, well, I would have died."

"And now you're here to wreak more havoc. I saw in the news that there were some candy related crimes in the city, but I believed that they were only a weak imitator."

"Oh, Mycroft, you're no _Dum Dum_, are you?" Sweet Tooth said with a grin. "I should have come to London long ago. Nobody would have expected it. And there are so many people that I've recruited to be my Sour Patch Kids. The people in crime were left leaderless, and I've come to fill in the void."

"Then your role as leader will be short-lived. You've told me who you are and what you've come to do."

Sweet Tooth smirked. "I don't think you get where I'm coming from. Let's take a _Time Out._" He leaned in closer."I need an audience. If people don't know who I am, then what's the point of living a life of crime? I'm already being noticed. Not just by you, but by another Holmes. Your brother's a bit of a _Smartie_ too, isn't he? Yes, Sherlock Holmes... I've heard that he's back in town from a three year tour to _Mars_ or wherever he was."

"I'm not surprised that Sherlock noticed. These sort of crimes are what he loves solving the most."

"Little birdie told me that you were a _Gusher _and leaked secrets about your brother to Jim Moriarty."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's a mistake that I have no intention of making again," Mycroft said defensively.

"No, no, no, of course not. You've lost your brother once, and you probably don't want to lose him again. He's your sweet spot, or should I say weak spot?"

Mycroft shifted uncomfortably. "Are you threatening me?"

"If you'd be a _Mr. Goodbar_, you'll let me steal _100 Grand_ from each major bank in London."

"And what if I refuse?"

Sweet Tooth's smile widened and his eyes sparkled. "If you don't give into my demands, I'll launch a _Warhead _at Parliament or 221B Baker Street. This warhead isn't something you drink. No, it's a toxic gas. I got the idea from Scarecrow."

Mycroft felt his heart turn into lead and sink to his stomach. "My brother or Parliament..."

Sweet Tooth laughed. "It appears that you're in a bit of a _Crunch_ now. You can give me your answer _Now or Later,_ but it can't be _After Eight_. When the second hand hits _Zero_, I'll be back to collect my answer."

"And what happens after you leave?"

"After I pull my bank robbing _Spree_ and get away with it, I think I'll go back to Gotham City. Don't bother chasing after me. You couldn't send your _Three Musketeers _after I _Breakaway_." Sweet Tooth stood up and walked to the door. He turned and flashed another smile. "I saw that you had a cake in your kitchen. Don't eat too much of it; your _Buttons_ may pop!"

Mycroft sank back into bed, his heart racing. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven o'clock in the morning. A plan was forming in his mind to counter the villain's, but he only had an hour to put it in place. With shaking hands, he grabbed his phone and dialed Anthea's number.

"I know it's early," he said when she answered, "but I need you to call every major bank in the city. Yes, every bank. Tell them that the government is doing a routine check-up, and that they need to shut down their security systems from eight to ten this morning. Thank you."

Mycroft dialed the next number, his hands slightly more steady. "I know what time it is, Sherlock. Most people wake up at this time for their jobs. No, you're not 'most people'. Sherlock, I have a job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft stood on his steps and clutched his umbrella. It didn't look like rain, but he felt safer when he held it. He glanced at his watch and sighed. Sweet Tooth would be arriving soon. Mycroft went through the plan in his head and hoped that everything would go smoothly.

A black car pulled up to the curb, and Mycroft watched the villain step out. He looked even more garish in the natural light. Two neon colored thugs followed him.

"So, Mycroft, have you made up your mind?" asked Sweet Tooth with a grin.

"From now until ten o'clock, you can rob the banks," Mycroft said, studying the goons. Their hair color was new, meaning that they had only recently become followers. Their opinions could be changed quickly.

"Mycroft, you make me _Snicker_. You know, I think I want to see your face during all of this." Sweet Tooth grabbed Mycroft's arm rather tightly and smiled. "You're coming with me."

For the first time in his life, Mycroft felt like one of the people that he often kidnapped. Well, it wasn't precisely kidnapping. He always returned them, and he never threatened them. He wasn't sure that he could call this kidnapping either. He assumed that Sweet Tooth was going to take him along, and found that he was correct. However, the goon pointing a gun at him did make him feel slightly nervous.

"Ah, our first bank," Sweet Tooth said, clapping his hands together. "Out you go, Mycroft."

Mycroft stepped out of the car and heard the thugs climb out after him. "I presume that you just want me to stand and look pretty?"

Sweet Tooth smirked. "That's all you have to do, _Sugar Daddy,_" he said as they walked. "Just don't say a word."

Mycroft's eyes scanned the bank when they entered. A group of people were talking in a corner, and two tellers had their backs turned from the counter. Sweet Tooth strolled up to the counter and rang the bell.

One of the bank tellers sighed. "What is it?"

"I'd like to withdraw _100 Grand_, and you'd better do it quickly. See, I'm on a little _Spree_, and I need you _Airheads_ to cooperate."

Sherlock turned around behind the counter. "Though John here may tell me that I'm clueless at times, I'm no airhead. You know, I don't think this robbery is going to happen. The police are here to arrest you, Sweet Tooth. Lestrade, what can we charge him with?"

Lestrade stepped out of the group in the corner. "Attempted robbery for starters," he said as his officers tackled the two goons behind Mycroft. "If the evidence from the other crimes leads back to him, which it probably does, then we can add burglary, arson, and murder to the list."

Sweet Tooth forced a smile as Lestrade fastened the handcuffs around his wrists. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sherlock Holmes and his _Almond Joy Wonder_."

"Almond Joy Wonder?" John asked.

"Yes, _Dum-Dum._" The rogue turned to Sherlock. "How did you do it?"

"I received a call from my brother after you left," Sherlock said, walking to Sweet Tooth. "We weren't entirely sure what bank you would be going to first, so John tracked Mycroft's phone on the computer. When we realized where you were going, we set off and got here minutes before you."

"_So_ Mycroft went ahead and sent his _Three Musketeers_ to stop me. Unfortunately, Parliament is going to have _Zero_ members tonight."

"That's where you're wrong. You leave candy behind at all of your crimes. The clues were right there, and it led us to each of your thugs. You see, when they're threatened, they aren't very loyal and want to save their own necks. Of course they told us who else was with you. We didn't have much time, but we did it."

"Good for you, _Nerd_, good for you. Any words, Mycroft?"

Mycroft smiled. "None at the moment. I can predict that the trial will be a fast one. You'll be sent back to America to be tried for your crimes over there."

"Those _Milk Duds_ won't get me though. Gotham City's judicial system is twisted like _Twizzler_; it can unravel so easily."

"I think that's enough out of you," Lestrade said, putting a hand on Sweet Tooth's shoulder.

"You _Lemonheads_ haven't heard the last of me," Sweet Tooth said as they walked out the doors.

"Good on you, brother," said Mycroft. "And good on you too, John. You worked in record timing."

Sherlock shrugged. "If it wasn't at this bank, we would have caught up with you at another. We'd have only needed to give the money back to whatever banks he'd stolen from."

"Yeah, but that wasn't what we wanted, Sherlock," John interjected. "Are you alright, Mycroft?"

"I'm fine, John."

"I'm just wondering since you have people pick me off the street at odd hours of the day, and now you know how it feels. Except you don't point guns at me, and I'm grateful for that."

"You don't have to worry about that, John." Mycroft looked at his watch. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, this affair has caused me to be late for work. I'll let you boys know if there's anything new that I can't investigate myself."

"Oh, I can't wait," Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Sherlock, there's no need to be sour about it," said John.

"At least John's in the spirit of things. Tell Mrs. Hudson that I say hello."

Mycroft opened the door and walked into the sunlight. Everything was normal once more.


End file.
